With the development of digital technology, people are increasingly demanding the storage of digital data. Digital data can be stored on Hard Disk Drive (HDD). Traditional hard disk uses magnetic rotating disk to store digital data. Reading and writing are operated through the magnetic head.
In recent years, the development of the solid state disk (SSD) (or called solid state drive) is a new milestone in hard disk technology. In the solid state disk, a non-volatile memory, such as a NAND flash memory, is used to store data. The solid state disk has the advantages of fast access speed, low power consumption, low damage, small size, etc., and the development of the solid state disk is quite emphasized.
Before the solid state hard disk is shipped from the factory, it needs to be coupled to the computer to perform a series of tests to ensure the product yield. However, the operator must insert and remove the solid state hard disks one by one to carry out several test programs. Not only is it cumbersome in the test program, but it is prone to errors.